


Peter's Side of the Story

by SilverStreak_928



Series: Revealed [2]
Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: This takes place in-between season 1 and season 2 of Ultimate Spider-Man.Peter breaks the 4th wall and admits that he has been lying about his feelings towards Sam.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: Revealed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Peter's Side of the Story

"Hey guys, it's me, Peter Parker, also known as the Amazing Spider-Man. Something really big has happened to me recently. It's kinda a long story so I'll start from the beginning, well, maybe not the very beginning.

"It starts with Nova. You guys probably know him because I tease him all the time. Truth is, I don't know why I tease him so much. At first, I thought it was just because it was fun, then I started thinking that maybe I was jealous of him. I soon realized it was a lot deeper than jealousy.

"You see, Sam is amazing. He's kind and cute. He's confident and funny when he's not trying. He's incredibly talented and an amazing cook. He's also smarter than you would think. The point is, I think I might've had a crush on him from the beginning.

"A couple of weeks ago I was fighting Goblin on the sinking hellicarrier. I managed to escape the hellicarrier just in time. I reached shore and when Sam saw me, he pulled me into a tight hug. I collapsed into his arms. Knowing that Sam was okay lifted a huge, metaphorical weight off my chest.

"'thank God you're okay,' I had muttered. 

"That night the team moved in with Aunt May and me. The sleeping arrangements were… interesting. Ava got the guest bedroom and Danny and Luke slept in Aunt May's office. That meant that Sam would sleep in my room.

**Flashback**

_ I race upstairs to take a shower. When I leave the bathroom after my shower, I see Sam sitting on my bed. He has this look that I can't read. _

_ "Are you okay?" I ask. _

_ "Yeah, well… I don't know. I just… just that… I almost lost you today and I don't know what I would do if you… if you…" _

_ I was so confused. What was Sam trying to say? _

_ "What I mean to say is … is that … well,… I,…" I get a sense of what Sam is going to say next. Instead of letting him finish, I kiss him. The kiss is like lightning or sparks at a campfire. It's like that feeling of peace you get when you sit in your room while there's a blizzard happening outside. The kiss… wonderful. _

_ Where did Sam learn to kiss like that? _

**End flashback**

"The next day, we pretended that the kiss didn't happen. I wanted to talk to Sam though, so I tagged along when he went on patrol.

"It was silent minus the night time New York sounds. We were sitting on the Bugle building. 

"Then, out of nowhere, I said, 'I want to take you on a date,' Sam was a little confused at first but we started talking about the idea of dating. But we were both concerned about what the team would think. Sam came up with some crazy plan using truth or dare to ask them. 

**Flashback**

_ "Ava, do you like Luke and would you date him?" Sam asked. _

_ "No and no, next," _

_ "Why don't you want to date Luke?" Peter asked in a teasing tone. _

_ "Because when a teammate dates another teammate it causes problems. I mean, just look at what happened to Captain America and Iron Man. They had a full-on civil war because of their relationship," _

_ "Were they really dating," I ask. _

_ "Man, do you ever watch the news?" Luke says. _

_ "The point is, it will tear the team apart if I did date Luke," Ava continued. _

_ "We don't know that for sure, [insert random fortune cookie stuff]" Danny insisted. _

_ "Maybe we should ask Fury," Luke says. _

_ "Good idea," Ava says as she stands up. The team stands up and we go up to the roof to call Fury without Aunt May hearing. As we climb on top of the house, Sam facepalms. _

_ "We should have never asked them," _

_ "Hey, this was your idea," I say. _

_ "What are you talking about, this was your plan," _

_ We call Fury and ask him what he thinks of the situation. Fury immediately tells us that if he ever sees us dating a teammate he will kick us out of the team. _

**End flashback**

"I don't want Sam to be kicked out and I don't want to ruin the team. But I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if Sam and I were together. Maybe there is a way to date Sam secretly, but is it worth the risk?"

I sigh and stand up from the ledge I'm sitting on. The night is dark and cloudy and it looks like it's about to rain. All of a sudden, Sam comes barreling out of the sky. He stops right before running into me. He takes off his helmet and before I can stop him, he rips off my mask. He kisses me passionately. I push him back.

"Sam, what are you doing? I thought we agreed that it would be best if we don't date?"

"I know, but I don't care. I want to date you and I don't care how risky it is," Sam practically shouted.

"What happens if we get caught?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," I lean down and kiss Sam.


End file.
